majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silent Partner
A dead gang member is found with lawyer Peter Goldman's card on him in a car registered to Turrell Baylor, the One-Ten Crips member for whose death Brenda is in court. The Victim * James Turner The Suspects * Members of the One-Ten Crips Evidence * Peter Goldman's name card. * A phone call between Reggie and Marvin. * Phone calls between Peter and James. Closing the Case Peter was tricked into giving up the names of Turrell Baylor's true murderers, and to drop his lawsuit. Said members, along with their leader, Marvin Evans, were arrested. However, Brenda was forced to allow her name to be put under the Johnson rule, in order to satisfy the department and Peter's clients. Brenda's Story Peter meets up with Reggie Moses and tries to convince him to work with Peter against Brenda, whom he refers to as a corrupt policewoman. He reveals to Reggie the names of those who murdered Turrell Baylor, and while Reggie expects his new lawyer to help get him out of prison, he shows nothing but dissatisfaction in the mere mention of Baylor. After discovering Peter's card on the body of a victim, Brenda brings this to the attention of Will and Gavin. Gavin admits there is a possibility that it has something to do with the lawsuit, but Peter is not an attorney of the victim. Just then, Gabriel enters the office with information Peter's whereabouts. The method to obtain this information upsets Gavin, but Will insists they should know. Gabriel reveals that Peter had appointed himself as Reggie's new lawyer and had spoken to him recently, much to Brenda's surprise. The team want to question Peter, but Gavin advises against using anyone in the LAPD, since they are all currently being sued. Gavin suggests using Raydor. Raydor meets with Peter in the interview room and reveals to him the death of James Turner. Peter is unhappy about this, but he refuses to reveal his previous day's whereabouts. Raydor hints that they know that he spoke with Reggie, and Peter threatens the LAPD for illegally monitoring him. Unfortunately, Raydor points out that such information is on public records. Raydor talks about a phone call Reggie made after his conversation with Peter, and how it must have led to the death of a fellow One-Ten Crip member. Peter says James was a witness to the murder of Turrell Baylor, and had told Peter that his fellow members killed Baylor, but failed to give any names. The conversation escalates when Raydor expresses confusion over this fact, but accepts it, but soon after leaving the room, Brenda sneaks in. Brenda tells Peter that she wants to catch the people who killed James Turner, who may also be the same people who killed Baylor, but Peter doesn't believe she actually cares about this case. Peter refuses to give any names, even under threats and a promise for protection. Peter then leaves. Will advises Brenda to be careful about this case, adding that they should also make sure Peter doesn't end up dead, whom they witness hurriedly trying to leave the building. The team discover a dozen calls between James and Peter, proving they had a connection. Brenda tries to advise the team to keep the information they have secured, for Peter's sake, however, Louie doesn't care about Peter's problems, regardless of what a judge may think. Fortunately, the rest of the team manage to convince him otherwise.' ' Eventually, Brenda brings in the One-Ten Crip leader Marvin Evans, who is most likely the person Reggie called. In an uncharacteristically calm manner, Brenda confronts Marvin on the deaths of Baylor and James, to whom he shows little concern for. Brenda points out that Peter has the names of those who murdered Baylor from James, and tempts Marvin to do something about it through cooperation. To the astonishment of Brenda's team, Marvin agrees. Peter is furious, certain that Marvin is going to arrange for his death. Brenda expresses surprise over his knowledge of Marvin, though Peter defends that he learned this from Baylor's mother, whom he represents. As the conversation goes on, Peter lets it slip that it is their fault that Marvin knows he has the names. Will forces Peter to give them up. Brenda later visits Marvin and gets him arrested in his apartment, after tricking a confession out of him. Both cases are seemingly closed. However, Brenda must meet with Peter, Gavin, Will and Raydor one more time. Will reveals that the lawsuit has been dropped and Peter will be receiving a million dollar assessment from the people of Los Angeles, much to Peter's displeasure, as it does not cover his expenses. Although initially delighted, Brenda soon becomes horribly enraged over special agreements, such as Brenda's name going on the list of those applied with the Johnson rule, and the lack of charges against Peter. Despite Will and Gavin's reassurance that this was for the best, Brenda angrily disagrees and fires Gavin for allowing this to happen. She storms out the office, leaving the three men baffled by her behavior. Raydor follows Brenda out and tells her that Peter is still in danger. While keeping her emotions restrained, Brenda wants Peter to be nicely asked to reveal his mole inside the department and be forcibly given protection if he refuses. Guest Cast Recurring Roles *Curtis Armstrong as Peter Goldman Guest Stars *Dennis L.A. White as Reggie Moses *Tom Choi as Tommy Wong *Jason Winston George as Marvin Evans *Kevin Fry as Corrections Officer R. Dyson (Guard #1) Special Guest Stars *Mark Pellegrino as Gavin Q. Baker III Locations San Quentin State Prison Episode Notes *This episode was rated US TV-14-L. *Original International Air Dates: Canada: January 2, 2012 on Super Channel 1 Finland: June 4, 2012 on MTV3 Czech Republic: December 12, 2012 on Prima LOVE Turkey: December 18, 2012 on CNBC-e Trivia Peter Goldman: Remember the LAPD's Rampart Scandal? Nearly a hundred people had their convictions overturned because police officers lied. Goldman is referring to the uncovering of widespread corruption in the Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums (CRASH) anti-gang unit of the Los Angeles Police Department's Rampart Division in the late 1990s. Officer Rafael Perez, who triggered the Rampart scandal and implicated some 70 individuals. Nearly 100 convictions were overturned as a result of Perez's testimony. As of 2011, the full extent of Rampart corruption is unknown as several investigations remain unsolved. Episode Media Peter, Will, Gavin and Brenda (Silent Partner) 1.PNG Category:The Closer Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes